This invention relates generally to an apparatus for displaying the interaction between otherwise invisible physical phenomena, and in particular to an apparatus for displaying the loose coupling between magnetic fields.
Certain everyday physical phenomena characteristics of our environment, such as radio waves, electric fields or magnetic fields, are invisible forces that affect our lives. A person may not actually feel that effect of these physical phenomena that are governed by scientific principles. However, they have a profound effect on our lives and their understanding is necessary to a full understanding of our environment as well as our ability to take advantage of that environment. For example, radio waves permit people to communicate with each other as well as provide entertainment. For example, microwaves may be used to cook food. It is desirable for a person to be educated about these physical phenomena so that the person understands the utility, limitations and dangers of these physical phenomena. In addition, a person may be educated about the science behind these physical phenomena and become more interested in science. In order for a person to understand these physical phenomena, it is desirable for the person to be able to view the effects of these physical phenomena because people are usually more able to understand things that can be seen. For a phenomena known as a loose coupling, as described below, between magnetic objects, for example, it is desirable for teaching purposes that the person is able to view and control the effects of the loose coupling between the two magnetic objects in a repeatable manner. It is also desirable for a person to manipulate a device that displays the loose coupling between magnetic fields to achieve a goal because the achievement of the goal will necessarily cause the person to learn about and understand magnetic coupling.
Loose magnetic coupling is the phenomena wherein a first magnetic object may move another magnetic object due to the interaction of the magnetic fields of the objects. However, the first magnetic object may be moved too quickly which breaks the magnetic coupling of the objects and the other magnetic object may stop moving or reverse direction because, for example, the moment of inertia of the object overcame the loose coupling and the loose coupling was broken. Thus, a loose magnetic coupling is not a physical connection, such as a gear with teeth, and may be momentarily broken. The motion of the magnetic objects after the coupling is broken may be known as chaotic motion because a movement of the first magnetic object may not control the other magnetic object to move and the motion of each object becomes unpredictable. Chaotic motion may also occur when a magnetic object is subjected to several magnetic fields during a period of time which causes the magnetic object to react to each of these magnetic fields so that the motion of the object becomes unpredictable and chaotic.
To view the interaction of two magnetic objects, a person could place two magnets near each other and view the effect of moving the magnets closer and farther from each other. However, this is not the most appropriate teaching device. While it may illustrate the phenomena of magnetism, it does not promote an understanding of the coupling between magnets nor the chaotic motion that may occur due to the coupling between the magnets. In addition, the effect of a static magnetic field on the motion of an object that may have magnets embedded within the object is also not demonstrated.
Another known apparatus for displaying the interaction of magnetic objects has several different devices that each displayed certain forms of the interaction between magnetic fields. This apparatus had devices that displayed the interaction of magnetic fields produced by magnetic objects, such as magnets, but not all of the devices showed the chaotic motion or the energy transfer that is caused by the interaction between the magnetic fields. In addition, many of the devices do not maintain a user's interest so that a user is unlikely to use the device for any period of time and lose any interest. The interest of the user may be maintained if there was a goal that the user could obtain only through repeated use of the device and a good understanding of the energy transfer that occurs due to the magnetic coupling so that the user may gain a greater understanding of the energy transfer that occurs between magnetic objects in attempting to attain the goal. However, known apparatuses do not provide a goal to the user and do not maintain the interest of the user.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus for displaying the interactions between magnetic fields which avoid these and other problems of known devices, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.